Modern printing apparatus, for example offset printers, allow reproduction of color images on print media that can be used for brochures, books, leaflets, etc. Significant effort has been spent in improving the accuracy of the color images reproduced on the print media, and it remains an active area of research.
When printing a number of consecutive pages or documents it is generally preferable if the color reproduction on each page is similar, i.e. that color shifts between pages are avoided or limited.